


At First Glance

by ellebellebab



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune x Male!Reader, Neptune talks all the girls up and boom (sees reader) and oh no he’s hot someone do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written RWBY before and I've never written a Male Reader before so I hope this isn't too bad!

It’d been one of those days. You and your fellow classmates had been put through your paces as you got ready for the Vytal Festival, the participating students from Haven were set to make the journey to Vale the very next day and the teachers were particularly hard on you, the combat tournament something that everyone was taking very seriously. You weren’t particularly fussed whether or not your team did well, you’d heard whispers about the other teams participating and you knew there was some real competition coming out of Beacon in particular, but you felt like your skills weren’t on par with the other skilled hunters and huntresses, you hadn’t had as much training and nerves seemed to always get in your way.

So you found yourself going for a walk, to try and clear your head. The light afternoon breeze ruffling your hair as you stretched your legs after a long day of attacking other students and beasts alike. You passed people as you went, smiling at the students you knew and the ones you didn’t, you were just contemplating going back to your room for an early night when you heard a light voice call out to you from your left.

"[YN] Hey! [YN] come over here!" You turned and saw a girl from your year, she had soft pink hair and you couldn’t remember her name for the life of you, it started with an S, you decided. Maybe an R?

"Hey, you." You settled on, scratching the back of your neck nervously and looking around at the small congregation of students that had gathered, most were laughing, relaxing in the sun after the long day.

"How was your day? It was tough huh?" She asked brightly, you started nodding, opening your mouth to reply when you were interrupted by a large peel of high pitched laughter to your left.

As you tried to figure out if you had any hearing left you noticed the large group of girls shifting a bit until their main focus was in view, a mop of styled blue hair making your eyes widen.

Whenever you saw Neptune the same thing seemed to happen, your heart raced, your palms started to sweat and you were sure that your stomach dropped to somewhere around your knees. It wasn’t your fault, he was hot. Oozing with self confidence in a way that should annoy you but unfortunately didn’t. The downside was trying to get him away from the entourage of giggling heart eyed teenage girls that followed him everywhere he went.

"Neptune I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do some one on one training, I think maybe you could teach me a thing or two." You couldn’t help but snort out loud, rolling your eyes and earning yourself a filthy look from the girl; she flipped her blonde hair in your direction and turned to Neptune hopefully.

You put your hands in your pockets and openly watched the scene now; eyeing the girls as they sized each other up, wondering if one of them would eventually give themselves a neck injury from the vigorous hair flipping and eyelash batting.

"I’m sorry ladies, I have to keep my fighting skills to myself, can’t give someone else the upper hand can I?" You rolled your eyes yet again as the girls nodded and agreed, comments about how _‘well you fight Neptune’_ and _‘I wouldn’t be able to take you on your too big and strong’_ finally you heaved out a sigh, turning away from the sight when you’d had enough.

"Yeah hey, I’ll see you later." You grumbled to the girl.

You started walking on, burying the disappointment you felt in the pit of your stomach. You knew you couldn’t compare to those girls, mostly because you weren’t even a girl, especially because Neptune probably wasn’t even gay.   
  
You walked slowly, scuffing the gravelly path with your shoes when you heard quickened footsteps coming up behind you.

"Hey! Wait up"  
You turned and came face to face with Neptune himself.

"You’re [YN] right?" Instead of replying you looked past Neptune to a satisfying scene, the congregation of girls were now talking amongst themselves, throwing looks in your direction over folded arms and popped hips.

"You left your fan club, they won’t be happy" You mused, smirking at Neptune as he went red in the face.

"Yeah well, they’re nice and everything but they can be a bit confronting" he settled on, biting his lip and starting to walk further away from the girls, motioning for you to join him.

"Dude they’re scary as hell, too bad if you ever wanna date one the rest of them would probably rip her apart before you can even say ‘pick you up at 8’." You said with a laugh, wincing when Neptune unceremoniously nudged you in the ribs.

"Ow! Man, not cool" You choked out, rubbing at your side and frowning when Neptune simply laughed.

You continued to walk together, content with the soft rabble of the numerous people at the park to sweep over you both. You heard Neptune breathe in suddenly and you turned to him, watching as he looked at you with his mouth open for a moment before he closed it, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"What?" You prompted, coming to a standstill and looking at him expectantly.

"It’s just; I don’t want you to think those girls are all I’m about." He said.

"I have no idea what that means" Neptune huffed out a sigh.

"No I mean like, they’re nice and all, and it’s flattering but I’m not into those girls." You furrowed your brow as you looked at him.

"Oh, so you’re into a different girl?" Suddenly Neptune was right in front of you, closer than he’d previously been.

"No, I’m not into any girls" He said.

"Oh, oh." You licked your lips suddenly, your heart thudding uncomfortably fast as Neptune’s eyes raked over your face before he leaned it.

"So can I pick you up at 8?"

You grinned at him before casting your glance around the park cautiously.  
  
“As long as I don’t get ripped apart by a bunch of girls then yeah, you definitely can.”

He smiled at you before grabbing your hand and starting to walk again.  
  
“Don’t worry, you heard them before, they could never fight as well as I can, and somehow I think you’re kind of worth fighting for.”

 


End file.
